Cable locks that utilize flexible cables of adjustable length have been used to secure items of varying size and shape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,054, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, describes a cable gun lock that features an adjustable locking cable that is locked into position with a keyed lock cylinder. Combination locks that include a mechanism by which the combination may be changed are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,684, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.